Winter's Queen
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: What if Sansa had a twin, how would she effect Westeros? See her story as she survives and possibly win the Game of Thrones.
1. Prolouge

_Catelyn screams was heard all through Winterfell, she has just given birth to beautiful auburn hair girl who she named Sansa, but Maester Luwin said that she has another babe. Both Ned and Cat had a shock expression on their face, none of which were expecting another child, Ned grabbed Sansa from Cat and held Cat's hand with his free hand._

 _Ned squeezed Cat's hand tight as she prepared to deliver_ again _and whispered sweet words to her, "Your doing fine Cat". Ned gave her a small smile which Catelyn returned. Three pushes later, a new sound of cries filled the room, a little girl who had the black hair the Starks are known for, but the light blue eyes of a Tully. A perfect mixture of Stark and Tully, Catelyn thought._

 _"I named Sansa, I think it's fitting that you name her" Catelyn said. Ned pondered the idea of what to name this Northern beauty and then it came to him. "Lyarra, after my mother". Cat and Ned smiled at the two girls they had in their hands._

 _The North and rejoiced at the news of two new She-Wolves, many came to pay homage to the newest Starks such as House Manderly, House Mormont, House Umber, and even House Forrester. Ned loved her deeply, so much he gave her his own sister nickname, "Lya" and since then the named stuck._

 _Catelyn saw as time went on the Tully words spoke to Lya the most, when little Arya caught a fever, it was Lyarra who was always at the side of the bed caring for her little sister or when Robb broke his leg, it was Lya who carried him back to the Maester Luwin. She also loved her littlest brother Bran and Rickon and watched over them like the She-Wolf she was._

 _But Cat's mind became bitter when thinking of Jon, she always told Lyarra that he was not her real brother and she was grateful that Lya heeded her advice, But the strongest bond she had with any other family member was Sansa, they are twins of course and Cat could see that they loved each other dearly._

 _Cat snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a tug on her gown, she looked down to see her beautiful winter princess, "Mommy, can you help me and Sansa finish this stitching". Lya looked up with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Cat smiled "Of course sweetling"._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I wanted to speed up Robert and his family visits, Now we just had a peek into Lya and her life.**

I stirred as Sansa stretch her legs, "Sansa, move your legs". I grumbled something that she couldn't hear, so she proceeded to push me off the bed and I fell on my direwolf Vixen. I got up in a swift motion and now was fully awake. "how could you push me on the floor Sansa"? I said with tears at the rim of her eyes. Sansa picked herself up and got out of bed.

I knew for a fact Sansa cared about my feelings before anything else, I wanted to see how far I could get before she found out that it was an act. "Lya, I'm sorry for pushing you on the floor" Sansa said and she looked down at the floor.

I smirked and said "I will only forgive you, if you give me your lemon cakes at desert tonight". I saw she wanted to say something but she stopped herself then she slumped and I heard her whisper "Okay".

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and giggled "Look at your face, you really thought I was crying". She held a shock expression and said "I knew it was an act this whole time". I shook my head "You was crying" I teased.

She started to chase me around the room, and after a long chase, Father came through the door "You've woken the whole castle with your mischief" Father said.

"Lya, started it" Sansa said "No I didn't" I replied. Father looked at us both and said "The King and his family is only an hour away and I want you both on your best behavior".

"Yes daddy" Me and Sansa say simultaneously, He then left the room, and we both looked at each other and laughed "You still owe me them lemon cakes" I said "In your dreams" She said getting back in bed.

I switched out of my nightgown and found a pretty dress that I liked, I walked to the stables with Vixen at my side unlike the rest of the direwolves, Her fur was fox colored so I fittingly named her Vixen.

When I reached the stables I saw Theon but nowadays I tend to avoid him, he gives me looks that not's brotherly even though he claims he loves me like a brother. "Whoa, little lady it seems that someone has been avoiding me" I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and turned around with a smile on my face "Of course not, why would I avoid you when you're in my house". He shifted uncomfortably and I smirked "Well if you don't mind Greyjoy, I was looking for my mother". He glared for a moment but composed himself and said "She's with Maester Luwin" I nodded and walked off leaving him there.

I saw Mother talking to Bran, no doubt about climbing, for some reason the boy always liked to climb I smiled as I walked over to my Mother "Good morning Mother". She smiled and gave me a peck on the forehead and said "Lya, the King and his family is just down the road, I need you to come with the rest of the family and greet him, and where is Arya"?

I shrugged my shoulders "She was up before I got dressed". She sighed and I followed behind her to the courtyard with the whole family. My smile turned into a straight line when I seen my Father's bastard and the cocky Greyjoy.

I don't hate Jon, I just think Father should have left him with his birth mother, where ever she is. The King and his family arrived in the courtyard I couldn't tell if the prince was looking at Me or Sansa, But while she blushed, I sighed I always pictured a Baratheon to look like a Baratheon, Black hair and deep blue eyes was the prince I would've fell in love with, instead I got a lion instead of a strong stag and that didn't impress me one bit.

I never imagined the King so fat, He got off his horse and walked towards us. We all kneeled down to show our respects. I saw them get up so I stood up as well, I started to zone out my Father's and the King's conversation, and looked at the golden knight, The one they called 'The Kingslayer' I was so busy watching him, I completely forgot about the King until he stood in front of me. "Gods, Ned she looks like Lyanna come again". I smiled at his comment I always loved when people told me I looked liked my Aunt.

"Where's the Imp"? I heard Arya say, Sansa tried to shush her but I think the Queen heard because she asked her twin to go fetch him.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects" The King told my Father. I saw them walk away and that was my cue to leave, I grabbed Sansa by the hand and walked off to the room.

Right when I shut the door she asked me "Do you think the prince was looking at me or you"? I laughed and said "I hope he was looking at you, he is not my knight". She shook her head and said "But, what if he was looking at you"? With a small smile on my face I said "Sansa, you will be the Queen of the seven kingdoms, who else can be except you"? She smiled and said "What would I do without you" She said coming to hug me, I giggled and hugged backed "You would go insane, now come let's find a pretty dress for dinner tonight". I said trying to look through dresses.


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?" Sansa asked while mother was doing her hair. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?" I sighed, I'm the young one but she always act's like the baby. "Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived" mother replied.

"He's so handsome." She said, I rolled my eyes at that statement, the only thing she has been talking about since the King's arrival is the prince. "When would we be married? Soon? Or do we have to wait?" And now she is talking about marriage? Is she so eager to leave me, I frowned and walked out without saying a word.

Later that night, the King was doing the thing he do best, getting drunk, I sat in between Sansa and Jeyne, As everyone was celebrating, I was fuming, my own sister wanted to be a queen then being my sister and after everything I do for her, she would just let me go like that.

I saw Sansa getting out of her seat but instead of going alone she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, but before I could protest we were standing in front of our mother and the Queen.

"Hello little doves." the Queen said smiling, while Sansa smiled out of being flushed, I smiled out of courtesy and respect after all she is the Queen.

"You two are a beauty." She said "How old are you two?" We simultaneously said "Thirteen" but Sansa added 'Your Grace'. The Queen looked at me then at Sansa "You're taller than your sister, and still growing". Sansa nodded her head. "Have either of you bleed yet?" My eyes widen at her statement, did she really just ask me that, I just met this women today. "No, we haven't your grace" I said while glancing at Sansa and my Mother.

"And your dresses, did you two make it" The Queen asked, We both nodded "Such talent, one of you should make something for me." Me and Sansa smiled and walked away but I didn't go back to the table I walked outside.

As I was walking I heard noise and I went to investigate until I came across my father's bastard hitting a dummy. "Are you mad at that, or are you mad that you didn't get to attend the feast with the King?" but he doesn't seem to care what I say so I went on. "Or are you mad that Father is sending you away to a wall full of men?" That seemed to get his attention because he turned around "It was my idea to go the wall, not Father's." I gave a fake gasp "The noble bastard, protecting the North from Wildlings and whatever else lies beyond it." I started to laugh.

"Well this noble bastard, is what going to keep you and your family safe at night" Jon replied with a smirk on his face, I stopped laughing and said "I'm going off to see my Mother now, seems you never had that pleasure" and with that I walked off. But I knew I won this round.

I started to walk back to the castle but I bumped into someone along the way, I looked up to see a man, I know he isn't from the South, because he has a northern look to him, He was about three years my senior but had a boyish look to him "I'm sorry, M'lady, I didn't see where I was going." I have never seen this man in Winterfell before. "Who are you and why are you near the keep?" I asked.

"Apologies, my name is Damon, I came here to serve House Stark" He said kneeling to me. I was use to kneeling, but never anybody kneeling to me. "You may rise, but in order to serve House Stark you must go talk to my father." I said as he was standing back up, I noticed a whip on his hip "Why do you have a whip?" I asked in my curiosity, He smiled and simple said "I train dogs." I nodded my head and said 'follow me.'

As I was trying to find my father, Me and Damon got more acquainted, turns out he left his home because he was trying to feed his family. I finally found my father and tapped his shoulder, He turned and said "I was looking for you, It's time for bed." I sighed and said "I was looking for you also, this fine man wants to serve you." I guess my Father didn't realize him because he looked shocked to see someone standing behind me. "M'lord, I beg of you, please allow me to serve you and your family" He said knelling again for the second night.

I could see my father was hesitant, so I worked my magic "Oh, please father let him serve you, I didn't want to tell you, but there was a man outside of the stables and he tried to attack me but Damon bravely fought him off." My Father eyes went wide at this statement and I knew I got him.

"You will be Lady Lyarra sworn shield." My Father told him, He got up and said "I will bring your House honor M'lord." My father turned from him and told me "Go to bed." I whispered a 'Yes papa' and ran to my room.

When I walked to the room I got tackled by an unknown person I was about to scream, that's when I heard giggling I looked up to see Arya, I pushed her off of me, while she couldn't contain her laughs "Look at your face." I knew my face was red "Shut up, shouldn't you be asleep anyway." She stopped laughing and said "I was worried about you, and father was looking for you." I chuckled and said "Well I'm here now, you can rest easy" at least one sisters cared about me. When I got into bed Sansa's back was turned from me, I laid my back against hers and started to drift to sleep until I heard her say "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

I huffed and said "Oh, really I didn't think you noticed, I was gone since your precious Joffrey is the only thing you think of now." She didn't say anything after that so I resumed to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I was met with sad expressions from both Sansa and Arya, that's when Arya told me about Bran, I raced from my room to my little brother's only to be met with the sorrowful eyes of my mother. I felt tears sliding down my face but I quickly wiped them before, I took little steps to the bed and grabbed my mother's hand.

"Will he survive?" I asked my mother while still looking at Bran, I choked back a sob trying to be strong for my mother, seeing my brother motionless brought me pain then ever before.

"Maester Luwin said he might be in this state forever, he has done everything he can." My mother replies. I can tell she is stressed and tired, and I think it's time for her to get a rest. "Mother, go sleep for a couple of hours, I'll watch him." She smiled but that quickly turned to a frown when she saw someone at the door.

I looked to see the bastard, I turned my head, how dare he come to my brother's room? He is not apart of this family and this house, I saw him take a knee down to Bran's bed and said "I know we always talked about seeing the wall together, but you'll be able to come visit me at Castle Black, when you're better. I'll know my way around by then, I'll be a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, we can go out walking beyond the wall if you're not afraid."

I held a distasteful look at him and said "It should have been you." I could see from his face that he was hurt at my comment but I didn't care.

"I want you to leave" My mother told him, We all turned our heads to see my father standing at the door, Jon got up and kissed Bran's forehead and proceed to walk out the door, I turned to my mother "ma-" but she beat me to it "You go and comfort your sister's, I'll be fine" She then gave a weak smile, I kissed her on the check and walk passed my father without saying a word to him. I didn't even go back to my room

I called Vixen to follow me, I needed to get my mind off of everything for a moment, I finally found myself in the Godswood, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I dropped to the ground and let all my emotions out, I punched the ground in frustration, I blamed myself for Bran's fall, if I was there I could've have stopped him.

Vixen heard someone behind me and I quickly wiped my tears and turned around only to see Damon with an unreadable look on his face "Are you just going to stand there and watch me grieve." I said turning around.

I heard him sigh "It's ok, to be sad-" but I cut him off "I'm not sad I'm angry, I'm angry!" I said as I punched the ground again, "Don't you get it, I blame myself for his fall, It should've been me." I said as I turned around, I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

He walked up to me and kneeled to my level and wiped my tears off my face and said "You can't get angry over, the things you have no power over." He then grabbed my hand and said "Life is short and can be easily taken, embrace your family before it's too late" I had a look on my face but deep down I knew it was true.

I got up without another word and ran with Vixen right on my tail, I busted threw my room door and saw Sansa on the bed, packing her bag to leave to Kingslanding, I ran up to her and hugged her tightly "Sansa, I have been acting like a jealous little sister, and the gods have punished me for it, please forgive me" I said holding her tightly.

Sansa was holding me back and said "No, Lya, I should be the one apologizing to you, I have been ignoring you since the prince and his family been here." I smiled and held her closely, I saw Arya and beckoned her with my head and we all held each other together and I said "No matter, how bad things get, you will always have you're sister here." And I kissed them both on the forehead.

I walked out to the courtyard to see my family off, I saw Robb talking to the bastard and decided not to go over there, but I saw my father and sprinted to him "I'm sorry, I been a brat father." I said with my eyes to the ground, I heard him chuckle and said "Lya, you will always be my daughter, my little she-wolf." I hugged him and said "I love you papa" and he replied "I love you too." He then kissed my forehead and got on his horse and left.

I went to my room and said "I'm back." I sing-song, but then I realized both if my sister's had left, I never saw myself lonely, I got in my bed which was oddly cold without my sister's warmth and fell asleep.

I was awoken by Damon, who told me I was requested by my mother to meet her in the Godswood, When I reached the Godswoods, I saw Robb, Ser Rodrick, Maester Luwin, even Theon.

"What I'm about to tell you must remain between us." My mother said to us all, "I don't think he fell from that tower…I think he was thrown." I gasped and said "Now, that I think about it, Bran has never fell before." She nodded her head and said "Someone has tried to kill him twice, why murder an innocent child, unless he saw something, he wasn't suppose to see."

Theon then spoke "Saw, what my lady?" She then shook her head "I don't know but I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved, we already have reason to suspect their loyalties to the crown."

Then Ser Rodrick spoke "Did you notice the dagger the killer used, It's too fine a weapon for such a man, The blade is valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone, someone gave it to him." I turned my head to take this all in we treated the Lannisters like guests and they tried kill my family "They come into our home and try to murder my brother… If it's war they want." I shook my head "If it comes to that. You know I'll stand behind you" Theon said. "What, is there going to be a battle in the godswoods?" Maester Luwin asked.

I nodded my head "Maester Luwin is right, we need proof and my father and sisters are down there with them, we need to warn them." Mother nodded her head but said "I don't trust a raven with these words" I sighed "Then I will go to Kingslanding" my brother told her, she shook her head and said "No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

She looked at both of us and said "I will go myself." I shook my head "Mother, you can't." Me and Robb said at the same time "I must." She replied. I looked back to only realize Damon was there and I knew he heard everything.


End file.
